Vilous (Open World)
Vilous is the name of the planet on which Vilous: Soldier of the North takes place. In the "new age" cannon, Vilous is the name of the star in the solar system. However, since this game takes place in the "old age" cannon, Vilous is the planet. Of the playable areas, Vilous is divided up into three different areas; the Tatola Planes, the Sailzane Desert, and "Deep North". The only area of Vilous that is unplayable by the characters is known as "The West"; an area uninhabited by any creatures... according to General Rain Silves, anyway. Vilous on Non-Mission Days On non-mission days, the player is forced to find a way to survive in the open world of Vilous. On non-mission days, the map is affected by the Dynamic Weather System. Players will be allowed to traverse the open planes of Tatola as they please. In order to survive, they can hunt, build, and work to stay alive in any way possible. There are many areas to explore and many interesting things to see. Before a mission day, an important character, such as Icarus or Rozz, will approach you wherever you happen to be to inform you that you will need to report to a specific area to progress in the game. Aside from important game characters walking around to find you when needed, a number of standard NPCs can also be observed roaming the world of Vilous. Until a certain threshold is reached, players will notice that the farther North you travel, the more Northern soldiers you will see wandering around on patrol. There is an inverse effect for the farther you travel South. While moving South, players will notice a larger number of Southern soldiers until a certain threshold is reached. There is not a significant number of patrols roaming around to make the game seem more realistic and to prevent it from turning into a bloodbath. There is an average of one two man patrol per every 1.5km^2, per clan. The number of patrols a clan has will increase and decrease based on their location in the world and their relative position to their main city. Because there is such a small number of patrols per unit of area, they are not to be treated as a passive entity. Patrols of opposing sides will attack one another on sight and will also attack the player, should the patrol be from the Reono clan. Southern recon teams can be deadly if not handled properly. Players should always keep their ears open for idle chatter or footsteps. Vilous on Mission Days Maps will be handled completely differently on mission days, apposed to non-mission days. On mission days, the map's weather is predetermined and does not use the Dynamic Weather System. Apposed to the open world survival that is available on non-mission days, the player will be limited to a smaller play area called a "child map". These child maps are just limited replicas of the parent map, which is all of Vilous. Everything is scripted in these maps and nothing will happen that is not intended to happen. Category:Environment